


Silence In The Nightmare

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Androids, Angst, Autumn Langst Gift Exchange 2018, Car Accidents, Doctor Who References, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Healing pods, Hurt No Comfort, Langst, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Nightmares, Pollen, Sad Ending, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: The nightmares started but did they ever really end?





	Silence In The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluePlanetTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/gifts).



> This is for [Blueplanettrash](https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/) for the [Langst Autumn Event 2k18](https://langstronevent2k18.tumblr.com/). I'm sorry it's so late. I've added a Halloweenish twist to it and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

**Keith**

          Keith woke up with a pounding headache. Red didn’t want to respond so he huffed in annoyance and sent out a distress beacon on the special channel Pidge had created for them. Slowly, Red came online, grumbling her displeasure. Keith’s chuckle was short lived as a growl from her made him tense.

 “What is it? It’s only the Castle.”

 The comm crackled to life and a curt voice demanded, “Identify yourself! How did you get this frequency?”

 It took him a tick to realize it was Allura. She sounded very different and much older. He cautiously opened the channel, “It’s Keith. The Red Paladin?”

 “That’s a lie!” Lance’s voice cut in, absolutely furious.

 “Look, I have no idea what your damage is Lance, but Red is acting weird and low on power. Can you guys open the hangar so I can land?”

          There were a few ticks of silence, then Red’s hangar opened. Unease crept over him, as Red landed, her anxiety pulsing through him. He found the group at the end of Red’s ramp and rushed forward, only to stop short. Something was definitely off. He paused to take it all in.

          Everyone looked markedly different and it was disconcerting. Pidge was taller. She was now almost as tall as Allura and her hair was now pulled up in a ponytail, that reached past her chin. Allura was still beautiful but, far more regal and cold, as if life had hardened her beyond her years. Lance had filled out more, his muscles defined in a way that spoke of serious training. He looked as if he was prepared for an attack, with the defensive position he took and how his joyless eyes scanned Keith. He and Hunk easily towered over the rest now. Hunk had become a very broad, imposing figure, resembling a bodybuilder: his hair now tied back and reaching to his shoulders. They all wore closer fitting clothes as if they were all more comfortable with themselves. Gone were the oversized shirts, glasses, baggy jacket, and the easy smiles. These people were not his friends, they were dangerous.

 Swallowing his nerves, he asked, “Where’s Shiro?”

          Lance barked out a laugh. “You have a lot of nerve asking that. We thought. No, we KNOW you’ve been dead for five decopheobes. Now you somehow show up, and the only thing you have to say is ‘Where’s Shiro’?” Lance tossed his hands in the air, then looked at the others. “Yeah, that’s Keith alright.”

 Keith stared at them in confusion. Pidge studied him for a while, then finally spoke up.

 “Shiro’s gone. After you sacrificed yourself at Naxzela, he was never the same. Now the real question is: How did you survive and where have you been?” 

 Keith only gaped. “What are you talking about? I’ve never heard of Naxzela! What did Shiro do? He didn’t….He _wouldn’t_ …”

 Hunk looked at him coldly. “You’re right. _Shiro_ never would have. Good thing it was just his clone, right? Especially after he went nuts and turned on all of us.”

 “I’m not certain this is Keith.” Allura’s eyes glinted menacingly. “Perhaps a visit to the holding area would be best?”

          “Couldn’t agree more Allura.” Lance and Hunk had managed to slide up to him and grabbed his arms. Before he could struggle, Pidge shocked him with her Bayard. The last thing he saw as the world went dark, was the distrustful faces of his once friends.

 

  
**Hunk**

          Hunk practically crashed as Yellow tumbled into a tree. He managed to only cause a small ding on the corner, but it really rattled him. There were no trees in space! How the heck did he almost hit one? Blinking in surprise he found himself in a car of all things. What in the world? As he peered out of the windshield, it was very obvious he was on Earth. He tried closing and reopening his eyes a few times. No change. He decided to try driving somewhere since his subconscious seemed to know where he was going. The landscape looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it. As he pulled back onto the road, a car with the radio blaring and tires screeching, careened into him. A hard jolt and the sound of crunching metal caused him to start cursing as he climbed out to check the damage and then froze.

 Lance barreled up to him, while yelling, “¡Estúpido turista! ¿Por qué no miras a dónde vas? Ugh, mamá me va a matar. ¡Será mejor que estés listo para pagar por esto! Espero que tengas buen seguro.”

 Hunk raised his hands, “Look Lance, I didn’t see you there. Am I happy to see you though! Things are really weird-”

           “Okay first: Watch where you’re going. This is going to be expensive to fix, so you better have good insurance. Second: How the HELL do you know my name?” Lance glared at him and Hunk blanched. He had seen Lance throw that look at other people, but Hunk had never been on this end of it.

 “It’s me, Hunk? From the Galaxy Garrison? We’re best buddies?”

 Lance’s anger morphed into concern as he smiles nervously at Hunk, “Oh! Right? How could I forget? Ummm. Hang on a sec?”

          Lance pulled out his phone and began to rapidly speak to the person on the other end as Hunk’s unease grows. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Lance that. He starts to back away, planning on getting into the car and driving away, when a police car pulls up. Pidge and Matt get out as relief floods him.

 “Pidge! Oh man, am I glad to see you!”

 Matt breaks off and heads over to talk with Lance. Pidge narrows her eyes at him. “How do you know that name?”

 “We’re teammates? We built a bunch of robots together and fixed the Lions.”

 Matt radios someone as Pidge tries to look unfazed. “Oh? How do you know Mr. McClain?”

 Hunk is ready to start begging, “Please Pidge! You gotta remember me and….Wait. Mr. McClain? You know Lance! Why don’t you just call him that?”

 Pidge raises her eyebrows, “I’ve never met either of you. Now, do you remember hitting your head or blacking out?”

           This is way too much for Hunk to deal with. With tears streaming down his face, he jumps into his car and ignores their shouts as he pulls out, making sure to avoid hitting anyone. He weaves through the thick traffic, as he heads further into the city. Finding a parking garage hidden behind a plaza, Hunk finally stops and takes a few moments to compose himself. He decides to wander the plaza and pauses at a small coffee stall. He’s surprised when he finds a wallet with not only money but an ID: _Hunk Garrett._ Well, at least that was the same.

 “What can I get you?” the bored, but familiar voice cuts through his musings. Hunk fights back tears again. Keith. Hunk doesn’t bother trying to ask if Keith remembers him. In true Keith fashion, his eyes narrow at the crack in Hunk’s voice during the order. “You okay?”

 Hunk nods before taking a leap of faith. “I just wrecked my car. Know any good mechanics, Keith?”

 Keith doesn’t react to his name, he only looks thoughtful. Then Hunk notices the name badge. Of course, it wouldn’t be a surprise that he called Keith by name.

 “There’s a new shop on the corner that’s supposed to be good. A few buddies of mine went there and they said the work was solid. I can’t really tell you for sure though. I’ve never been there myself.”

 “Oh, Shiro and Lance use the place?”

 “Who?”

 “Nevermind. Thanks.” Hunk dumps a tip in the jar, as he leaves dejectedly.

           He decides to chance the shop. Luckily, it’s not hard to find. The car is making horrible noises as he pulls up and the mechanic comes out to meet him. Shiro. Wait, Keith didn’t know _Shiro_? Something is very off. Hunk smiles and asks about an estimate. Shiro looks over the car then scrutinizes him. He looks different without the white streak and the scar. Then Hunk’s eyes are drawn to Shiro’s arm. His _real_ arm.

 “You have your arm!”

 Shiro stares at him in shock, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 “But, the Galra? The Lions? I...I think I need to sit down.” Hunk says as he sinks to the ground.

           Shiro watches him for a moment then disappears for a few minutes. He returns with a bottle of water. Hunk takes it gladly. Soon a police car and an ambulance pull up. Hunk looks at Shiro in betrayal. Pidge and Matt join Allura at the ambulance. Hunk tries to get up but Shiro stops him. “Look, they just want to make sure you haven’t gotten a concussion or something.”

 Hunk glares at him, but then the world tilts. Allura and Shiro support him as he sags onto the stretcher. He tries to struggle but the world greys out. When he comes to, he finds himself in a hospital room. He lets out a sigh of relief when Coran enters.

 “Coran! You have to get me out of here! No one knows each other! We need Voltron!”

 “Of course, my boy. Just a moment.”

 Suddenly, darkness crashes over him.

  
  
**Pidge**

 Pidge blinked several times. It was brighter than she thought it should be. The sun beat down, making her hot. She sat up trying to block the light and to get her head to stop pounding. Rover hovered nearby, beeping quietly.  
  
 “Oh good, you’re awake.”  
  
          “What happened? My head is killing me.” Pidge couldn’t quite place the voice. Finally, she’s able to open her eyes all the way. The room was very sterile with white everywhere, glaring white lights, white table and she was in a white outfit. Confused, she looked around. Allura stood regally next to the door with Keith and Shiro flanking her. Pidge smiled at them and hopped down from the table. Then she noticed that the guys seemed too stiff and pale.  
  
 “Hey, guys.”  
  
           “You collapsed earlier. I believe you have been working far too long. We put you in here to rest.” Allura’s voice echoed around the room, stopping any further attempt at conversation. Pidge flinched again at the volume, then she narrowed her eyes a bit. Keith and Shiro hadn’t moved. They hadn’t even blinked.    
  
 “Why here? Why not my room?" She asked, never looking away from Shiro and Keith.  
  
 “You always insisted on coming here. You claimed that it was too distracting and this was closer to the lab. Now that you are awake, we can get back to work."  
  
 Pidge finally glanced at Allura after that last comment. She looked slightly displeased with the fact that Pidge needed rest at all. Her face was cold and paler than pidge was used to seeing. Her eyes drifted back to Shiro and Keith.  
  
 "Uhhhh, sorry about that. Let me just get something to eat and some water." Pidge rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the throbbing behind them.  
  
 Allura tsked in displeasure. "If you must. I will have it brought to you." Before Pidge could stop her, Allura snapped her fingers. "Get her some food and drink. Bring the others as well."  
  
          Keith gave a brief, almost mechanical nod, then turned to leave. Pidge tried to smother a gasp. There were ports in the back of his head. Ports that looked eerily similar to the hoktril. He moved past her and she saw how there was a fine network of circuits pulsing a faint red under his skin. Pidge's eyes widened in horror.  
  
 "The recent advancements you have made with the hoktril have been amazing. We will be able to implement far more of them and far faster than previously thought."  
  
 Keith returned with Lance and Hunk close behind. The paleness was far more shocking on the two of them. Faint shimmers of blue and yellow raced under their skin. Pidge felt sick. Why would she have agreed to this?

           Hunk set the tray in front of her. The meal looked delicious, but after the first bite, Pidge could tell it was inedible. She opened the water pouch instead, only to find out had a terrible taste. She spat it out and frowned as she checked the date on the package. Her nausea grew as she noticed how long it had been in the pouch and the sickly green tint it had. How had she missed that before? Her stomach cramped and she doubled over as she got violently sick.

           Allura looked absolutely enraged. “This is becoming a nuisance. You say you need sleep. I allow it. You tell me you need food and drink. I provide it. Now you insult my generosity but getting ill? You are allowed to continue as you are by my grace, but I do not have time for this impudence.”

 Pidge blinked in confusion. Why in the world was Allura upset about her getting sick?

 “Allura-"

 “How dare you address me in that fashion! Remember your place. Especially in front of your Empress!”

           Pidge felt as if she had been slapped. Allura had never taken such a deadly, cold tone with her before. None of them seemed right. They all looked like mockeries of the people she once loved. Then dread caught up with her. The hoktril, Allura referring to herself as Empress, the others… Had she fallen into that alternate universe? That didn't seem right. Why would she betray her friends? Another surge of nausea hit her as she got sick again.

 “Why would I help you? What have you done to all of them?" Pidge struggled to get the words out. Pain began creep across her body.

 Allura frowned. “I suppose I should have known it would come to this. You were asking too many questions. The poison should be almost through your system now.”

           Pidge leaped up and began to back away in horror. She bumped into something solid. At first, she thought it was the wall, but as she looks up, she found Shiro standing behind her. She stumbled back from him in dread. Keith began to crowd her from the other side.

           “Now Pidge, be good and let me take care of all these nasty problems. We can keep your mind intact and get rid of this troublesome body. Then you will be perfect. There's no need to be frightened. You helped all of your friends through it. Now they wish to help you.” Allura's smile was less than comforting.

           Pidge turned and ran, trying desperately not to trip as a wave of dizziness blurred her eyesight. Keith and Shiro blocked her way. With another snap of Allura's fingers, Shiro and Keith grabbed her arms and dragged her back to the table. One they tossed her on the table, nausea and dizziness left her incapacitated. It was just long enough for Allura to smile sweetly as she said, “Let's begin."

 Lance and Hunk smiled vacantly as they held her down, her screams echoing around the room as she blacked out.

 

 

**Shiro**

          Shiro woke up warm. He snuggled closer only to hear a heartbeat. Surprised his eyes flew open. Adam was breathing softly, deep in sleep. Shiro jerked up, running a hand through his hair, as he tried to calm his breathing. What the hell was going on? He was on…

 Adam rolled over and asked sleepily, “Shiro? Everything okay?”

 I...I just had the weirdest dream.”

 “That’s nice. Come back to sleep.” Adam curled around him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam and sighed contentedly.

           Shiro sleepily ruffled Adam's hair to get it away from tickling his nose and froze. Shiro's hand brushed against his face and something wasn't right. It was warm. He widened his eyes as he brought his hand in front of his face. The sight of a normal hand was all that greeted him. Confused, he stared at it. Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't place it.

 “Shiro?" Adam mumbled.

 “Yeah. I'm okay." He pressed a kiss into Adam's hair and let his mind drift. Memories played in the back of his mind. Half-remembered images and flashes of insight, evaporated when he tried to look closer.

  Just as he felt sleep finally start to envelop him, voices broke through. Someone was yelling for him. Keith? Or was that Hunk? Pidge was crying. Where was Lance?

  Wait. Did know anyone with these names?

  The image of a large mechanical Black lion filled his mind. The faces of his teammates danced across his eyes. He sat up so fast Adam tumbled out of his arms.

  “Shiro! What the -” Adam's anger quickly turned to concern. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick! Breathe. It'll be alright. I know today was hard for you, but I'm here.”

           Shiro took a deep breath to steady himself and turned on the bedside light. He was in his old apartment near the Garrison. Several cards were stacked on his dresser. One with 'Sympathy’ was scrawled on it. Shiro got up slowly and went to look in the mirror. He looked fine. No scar. No mechanical arm. No white streak.

  Wait. Why would he look like that?

  Noises of a meal being prepared came from the kitchen. He carefully made his way there. His grandmother was bustling around the stove, while his mom chopped vegetables and his dad got the utensils ready. His dad looked up and smiled.

  “Ah, Shiro! Good timing. Breakfast is almost ready. Go wash up.”

           Befuddled, he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he glanced in the mirror, he saw the rest of the crew standing on the other side, staring at him with worry. Shaking his head as he wiped the water off his face, he checked again. No one was there. He turned and hung the towel back, sparing the mirror one last check as he walked out. His reflection had the Galra arm, the white streak, and the scar across the nose. With a yelp, he stumbled into the hallway.

  Adam is right beside him. “Are you sure you're okay?"

  “Yeah. Let's just get some breakfast."

           They entered the dining room, a huge breakfast spread out in from of them. His grandmother outdid herself. Adam starts to dig in and is swiftly reminded of the blessing they do before each meal. After some good-natured teasing, they begin to eat. Shiro is about to start on his meal when he noticed the small family shrine. Pausing, his mind races. The shrine was started after his parents died. His grandmother kept it until she died and he moved to the Garrison.

  “Are you alright sweetheart?" His mother asked.

  “You're looking a bit pale, son. Do you need some water?” His father’s voice is full of concern.

  “This isn't right… Everything is wrong. You're dead!”

  Adam began laughing, “Oh Shiro. We’re all dead here.”

 

  
 Suddenly, a bright light enveloped him and he staggered forward ready to fight. Gentle arms steadied him.

 “Shiro! Thank Altea you're alright! I was getting so worried.” Allura's voice cuts through the haze. Blinking to clear his eyes, he gave his head a slight shake.

 “What's going on?" He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, a headache beginning to form.

 “What do you remember?" Allura asked as she guided him over to sit in the steps of the pod room. Shiro scanned the room, then stared at him Galra arm, as he flexed the hand open and closed. What _did_ he remember?

 “We...we were on that planet. Meeting with the locals? No, we were scouting. Looking for the locals. Their distress beacon had been started. Then…” Shiro's face creased in thought. “How do I know this is real?”

 Allura looked surprised. "Why in the world would this not be real?"

 “The plant spores apparently gave them highly realistic nightmares.” Coran came over scanning Shiro. “How _do_ you feel?”

 “Headache. Everything is jumbled right now.”

 Coran nodded and handed him a water pouch. Shiro looked at it dumbly for a moment before opening it and taking a cautious sip.

 Allura turned to Coran. “How much longer do you think the others will be?”

           Shiro looked up and realized the pods were occupied. Keith, Hunk and Pidge were all suspended in them. He was startled to see that instead of the calm, blank expressions, their faces were twisted in terror and the health monitors were far more rapid than normal.

 “What's wrong with them?" He demanded as he stood, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness and the pounding in his head.

 “It appears that out into scan of the planet was incorrect. There were several types of plants whose pollen and spores began causing unusual symptoms with all of you. Lance notified us and we were able to get everyone back to the castle.”

 That's right. Lance had complained about the strange smell. They had teased him about his nose being too sensitive when he had closed his helmet. He had started yelling about something not long after. Shiro looked around in confusion.

 “Where _is_ Lance anyway?”

 Allura glanced around with uncertainty. “I thought he would be back by now. He helped bring all of you back and then went to check on the distress signal. It’s been several quintent.”

           Shiro stared at the others. He needed to find Lance, but he wanted to be there for them when they came out of the pods. A few moments later, Keith’s pod hissed open. Shiro grabbed his arms to keep him from falling. At his touch Keith jerked back, eyes wild. Shiro looked at him in surprise and asked cautiously, “Keith? Are you okay?”

 Keith took a shuddering breath and focused on Shiro. “Yeah...I think I’m okay now.” He shot a nervous look at Allura. Then his eyes drifted to the other pods and stayed glued on them.

 Shiro and Allura exchanged a glance. Before they could ask anything, Hunk’s pod hissed open. Keith automatically caught him. Hunk shuddered at the touch and jerked back only to fearfully whisper, “Keith?”

 “Yeah, Hunk. It’s me. You alright there?”

           Hunk collapsed against him sobbing and babbling something about how happy he was that Keith knew him. Keith looked to Shiro for guidance. He could only shake his head in disbelief. It took a few minutes to calm Hunk down enough for him to be coherent. He started to talk about his nightmare when Pidge’s pod hissed. Coran caught her and just like the others, she jerked away, until she focused on Coran. With a wail, she collapsed against him.

           After several doboshes and everyone somewhat calmed down, they began to share the nightmares around the kitchen table. Allura grew increasingly distressed at how these nightmares not only terrified her friends but how much trust was damaged. Keith stayed closer to Shiro than usual, his eyes constantly roaming between the rest of them in fear. Pidge flinched when anyone but Coran came close. She wouldn’t accept food or a water pouch until Coran showed her it was safe. Hunk was far more tentative, expecting that no one would believe him. He huddled away from them, not daring to look them in the eye. The few times he did, the tears came. This was going to take a great deal of work to correct. Lance would have some ideas on how to help Pidge and Hunk.

 

_**LANCE** _

Allura leaped up, her face a mask of horror. They looked at her in surprise. She met Shiro’s eyes and simply said “Lance.”

 Color drained from Shiro’s face.

          There were confused glances between the two, as Shiro just got up and followed Allura to the bridge. Everyone scrambled after them to get the quick debrief along the way. It was silently agreed that they needed to work together and try not to let the nightmares overwhelm them. This was what was real. Their friends would never actually do any of those things. They needed to be sure they hadn’t accidentally left Lance in a nightmare of his own.

           After a fast scan of the planet showed that everything appeared normal. Allura hailed the base. Everything was fine and they were deeply apologetic about the ill effects that were suffered by the spores. Lance had gotten there and helped contain the biodome breach. They had finished about three quintent ago. Pidge sent some drones down to verify everything they had been told. It checked with what they were being told. Lance wasn’t there.

           One of the officers mentioned Lance had said something about checking out another planet. There had been rumors that the Galra were trying to use it for something. They had tried to discourage him. There was a legend there monsters lurked on it and no one that went every returned.

 Allura plotted a course for the planet. They approached cautiously, keeping only within scanner distance. If the Galra were here, they didn't want to alert them.

           The planet was obviously another prison, but it didn't look alive anymore. They found the remnants of a style of base that they were far too familiar with. It looked like it had blown up. There were still spurts of technology and signals coming through. No one was answering their calls. There was no Galra chatter either. Pidge was at a loss. Even out of the way bases were still connected to the Galra communications system.

           Pidge pulled up the private channel and traced it while scanning the planet for Lance’s helmet or Blue’s beacon. Scans showed faint life, which upon closer inspection was from just the plants and animals. Pidge insisted on taking Green out for a closer look when a sudden burst of high-intensity radiation forced her right back into the castle. Allura pulled the castle back further as well. The level of radiation was concerning. Would Lance be alright? Would he be alive?

Finally, the faint ping from Lance’s helmet echoed across the bridge.

  
  
 “Lance! Lance, where are you? Are you okay? Say something if you can hear me! Lance!”

            Lance groaned; his head was pounding. The shouts from his teammates were only making it worse. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like cotton. After swallowing a few times, he was finally able to grate out, ”Stop yelling. I'm here.”

 “Lance!" Came a chorus of excited voices.

 He winced again. "You're not helping my headache any.”

 “Keep talking to us. We're trying to get to you.”

 Why would they need to get to him? Lance blinked in confusion.

 Then he remembered.

           He was going to hide in a cavern with several prisoners. The faint light from his suit made it obvious that it had caved in, most of it on him. Breathing was difficult, which explained the pounding headache. He looked over to where several prisoners would have been. Now there were only rocks and an arm sticking out from beneath them. Lance closed his eyes in utter devastation.

 He checked the readings on his helmet, which helpfully told him that air was running low. There's only so much more the suit could recycle and the supply within the little cavern was dangerously low. Life support, in general, was failing.

 “So, how close do you guys think you are?” Lance forced cheerfulness into his voice.

 “Pidge is trying to lock onto your helmet and use it as a tracking beacon. That last wave of radiation set us back a little.” Shiro told him as calmly as possible

 Lance huffed a laugh. “Yeah well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 “What? Why?” Pidge demanded.

 “Because I’ve got a building keeping me in place.” he chuckled.

 “You were in the prison when it blew?!”

 “Yeah. We were pretty close to the exit. I thought... I had found a safe spot to hide. But it doesn't look like it."

 At the anguish in his voice, Shiro asked carefully, “What do you mean Lance?”

 “Found a couple of survivors when the place collapsed originally. The aftershock trapped us...me.”

 The comms crackled several more times. “Lance! Lance!”

 “Yeah Shiro, I'm here.” Lance sounded completely exhausted

 “Found him! I'm sending the coordinates to you Keith. He should be in the lower left quadrant of the rubble.” Pidge was triumphant.

 “Oh man, I hope he's okay.” Hunk fretted. ”I can't hear anything!"

 “Don't worry Hunk, I'll keep him talking. You guys just worry about getting there and digging him out.” Shiro tried to reassure him.

 “Got it!” Keith yelled. He and Hunk clambered into Yellow. Since it had the toughest armor, it was most likely to survive the radiation. The castle followed slowly after them.

 “Lance? Keep talking to me, buddy. Keith and Hunk are on their way with Yellow to pick you up. Stay with me.” Shiro tried to sound encouraging.

 There was another dry chuckle. “Hey, Shiro? What's the first thing you want to do when you get home?”

           Shiro looked concerned and threw a cautious glance at Pidge. She only looked confused and shrugged, “I can't hear anything. It's breaking up really badly for me.” Shiro nodded at her. It was a weird request but if it would keep Lance talking, he'd go with it.

 “I'm not really sure. What would you do?”  A dreamy side escaped. “I would go back to the beach. I miss it a lot. I think I go surfing. Have you ever been surfing Shiro?”

 “No, I haven't. Maybe you can teach me.”

 “Yeah. I probably have to teach everyone, well except Hunk. Hunk was always better at surfing than me. He actually taught me some cool moves.”

 Shiro chuckled a bit of that. “Well, you'll have to teach us then.”

 There was silence for a few moments. Then Lance's voice came a bit fainter. “Hey, Shiro? If I don't make it back. Would you do me a favor?”

 “Don't talk like that Lance. Hunk and Keith should be there really soon. You'll be fine.”

 “Yeah. But just in case? Don't...don't try to take me back home. Who knows how much longer this is going to go on. I'd rather not do that to my family. Just tell them I tried really hard. And that I love them very, very, much.”

 “What do you mean you tried? You've done amazing and-”

 

 “Make sure Pidge knows she can have the Mercury Game Flux. I know I tease her about it all the time, but it really is hers. Just tell her, she's in charge of taking care of Kaltenecker. She's been an amazing friend.

 

 “Be there for Hunk? He's like my brother. I know it'd be hard on him. I wrote down a bunch of recipes for him. They're in a box under the bed. There's also a couple of other things I know he'll love.

 

 “Make sure someone takes some time with Coran. He's really lonely and he tries not to let it show. It means so much to him when we listen to those stories.

 

 “Allura too. She takes on way too much. I know this is important but she needs to take care of herself. She's all Coran has.

 

 “Don't let Keith train too much. Have the others help you and get him to open up. He needs a family and you guys are the perfect ones for him.

 

 “Let Keith and the rest be there for you? You did a great job leading us. None of this is your fault. I just wanted to save them.”

 

“I know Lance. You're going to be fine.”

 Shiro sent a frantic look to Pidge. She was scowling at the display. She met his eyes with rage.

“Another one of those radiation bursts just hit Yellow. The guys are fine, they need another few doboshes. This radiation isn't making any sense! It's showing that it's coming from the base!”

Coran pulled up some calculations and compared them to Pidge’s. His forehead creased in concern. “This is showing a delay of eighty decopheobs! That shouldn't be possible. This area isn't known for that severe of time dilation.”

 Shiro tuned them out as Lance spoke again, “I just wanted to save them.”

 “I know Lance. We all do.”

 “I just wanted to save them.”

 Hunk popped up on the main screen, “We're ready to land. We're setting down as close to the coordinates as possible.”

 Keith crowded into the viewscreen, “Are you guys sure about this? This place looks like it's been abandoned for a really long time.”

 “I've been talking with Lance this whole time. He's getting delirious.”

 Keith sent Shiro a doubtful look but said nothing.

 “Lance? Can you hear me?”

 “I just wanted to save…”

 “I know buddy. Hunk and Keith should be there in a few doboshes. They just need to move some of the rubble.”

 “I just wanted…”

 Hunk and Keith moved as fast as they could. It was precarious work. Every time they thought they were getting close the rubble would shift.

“Lance! Come on buddy! Talk to me. Where are you?” Hunk was starting to get worried. They should be able to hear him.

 The comms crackled again, “I just wanted…”

 Hunk let out a sob. He and Keith shifted their efforts over a bit. “Lance?”

 “I just…”

 Keith recoiled at an arm that had been trapped under a rock. It had the remnants of the usual prisoner rags.

 “I…”

 Keith took a closer look, his stomach dropping as he turned to Hunk, hoping he was wrong. He dashed over and helped pull several stones away. White paladin armor greeted them, no light to it. Hunk let out another sob.

 “I…”

 With one final shove, they got the giant piece of stone off of Lance. Hunk carefully dragged him forward. Keith took a deep breath as they turned him over. He tried not to jump as Hunk let out a desperately anguished cry.

 

The only things left of Lance were his armor and skeletal remains.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again translation is via Google translate:
> 
> Lance yelling at Hunk: “You stupid tourist! Why don't you watch where you're going? Ugh, mom is going to kill me. You better be ready to pay for this! I hope you have good insurance.”


End file.
